Their story
by mclewisfan
Summary: It was the love story that was the talk of the Oxford Police for so long, now the wedding day has arrived.
1. Chapter 1

Their story

 _First time trying this so please be patient. As other stories are in line with most of the serious, I may jump and follow the series of Lewis._

Chapter 1

 _"_ _Loving can hurt,_

 _Loving can hurt sometimes,_

 _But it's the only thing I know_ ,

 _When it gets hard, you know it,_

 _Can get hard sometimes,_

 _It is the only thing that makes us alive,_

 _We keep this love in a photograph,_

 _We made these memories for ourselves,_

 _Where our eyes are never closing,_

 _Hearts are never broken,_

 _Times are frozen still,_

 _So you can keep me,_

 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans,_

 _Holding me closer,_

 _Till our eyes meet,_

 _You won't ever be alone,_

 _Wait for me to come home"._ (words of ed sheeran, photograph).

As Robbie stood at the alter looking around at all the people present, friends, colleagues, family, best man who he looks toward to ensure he has the ring, in return he gets a nod. His nerves are getting the better of him hoping that his beautiful bride to be will not change her mind, as it has been a long road to get to where they are today.

As the music begins to play he is brought back to reality that this is his wedding day, the woman in his life will be walking up the aisle towards him in a short few moments.

First to enter is his grandson Jack who is 4 (not sure what the child's name is), with Laura's twin niece and nephew Sam and Katie, they are 18. They are each sprinkling petals up the aisle while Jack is just holding a pillow with petals which he does not want to throw, he is wanting to keep them for his Grandma Laura. Lyn was not arguing with him on this day. Robbie took one look and said to himself _"oh my they look so nice",_ the next to enter is his daughter Lyn and Jean, looking at Lyn caused a lump in his throat, again this sight took his breath away.

He turned to his son and said "she is so like your mother" a tear rolled down Robbie's cheek, "she would be proud of us all and that you have found love again, we all like Laura", replied Ken, Robbie nodded as a lump formed in his throat.

Then enter his bride Laura and her brother Brad who was giving away the bride, at this sight a tear rolled down Robbie's cheek but a big smile on his face. "She is like an angel" Robbie said. On the far side of Ken his best man was James grooms man who was eyeing Jean up as he never saw her look so stunning outside of work, but deep down he had a soft spot for her.

As they approached the alter Laura's brother Brad gave Robbie an acknowledging look as to say _"take care or you have me to deal with"_ , Robbie nodded in return. Robbie and Laura held hands and smiled at one another. His attire was traditional suit with blue tie, grooms party were of similar attire. Bridesmaids wore baby blue but not to light in colour, the dress on each bridesmaid was a strapless dress which looked well on both Lyn and Jean. Laura wore an Ivory dress that was off the shoulder and figure hugging but not too tight.

For those few seconds looking down at Laura he was amazed at how long it took him to get here with Laura, with their on and off relationship as friends, colleagues and lovers over the years, between drinks and dinner and don't forget fish and chips, holding hands and walks along the river.

He was brought back to present day as the priest spoke to begin the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today for the celebration of marriage of Robbie and Laura", said the priest. The ceremony was progressing to the part where they exchange vows and rings. The priest asked for the rings and Robbie turned to Ken who searched his pockets with a look on his face as if they were forgotten, then he remembered he had given them to James that morning to be sure someone would remember. James took the rings from his jacket and handed them to the priest. There was a look of worry from both Laura and Robbie at that moment, then relief as the rings appeared.

The priest spoke, "Robbie, Laura, you are about to enter into marriage and I bless these rings that you will give to each other to show your love and affection for each other".

The priest asked Robbie to take the ring for Laura and recite his vows.

"Robbie do you take Laura to be your loving wife", said the priest.

Robbie took the ring and proceeded to put it on Laura's finger, "with this ring I vow to love honour, obey, in sickness and in health, for the most patient woman whom I have loved from afar for way to long, yes there have been a few bumps in the road along the way, but I am here for the long haul,

 _Loving can heal,_

 _Loving can mend your soul,_

 _And it's the only thing I know,_

 _I swear it will get easier,_

 _Remember that with every piece of ya,_

 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die",_

"I love you dearly and yes I take Laura to be my wife".

"Wear this ring as a token of my devotion to you from now and forever my bonny lass".

Now the priest turned to Laura with the ring for Robbie.

"Do you Laura take Robbie to be your husband", said the priest.

"with this ring I vow to love honour, obey, in sickness and in health, for ever, you are the love of my life ever since I care to remember, you are one hard man to move, it has taken me all these years to get you there is no way I am letting you go".

"I love you dearly also, yes I take you as my husband".

"Wear this ring as a token of my devotion to you from now and forever pensioner".

At this point there was some laughter among the guests.

The priest proceeded as Laura and Robbie were now holding hands.

"Robbie and Laura, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride". There were cheers from the guests but neither had to be asked twice they were locking lips like they were the only people in the church. As they parted lips, "I love you Mr Lewis" Laura said, "I love you more Mrs Lewis" Robbie said.

"Let's go party with our guests", Robbie said taking Laura's hand turning to leave the church each grinning like a Cheshire cat.

As they left the church to smiles and cheers from all guests, they smiled back in return.

Chapter 2

Outside the church Lyn was holding Jack's hand, the little lad was eager to give his pillow of petals to Grandma Laura, so she approached Laura and Robbie with the youngster. Her partner Tim was in tow also.

"Grandma Laura, Grandma Laura", he kept saying until Laura turned to look at him. "Hay little man, you were just so good today", Laura replied to him, he was holding the pillow with the petals at this point. "Look what I kept for you, mammy wanted me to throw it on the ground", Jack sounding upset at this point. Laura was down at his level now saying to him "thank you very much for keeping these for me, you are just like your grandad very thoughtful", she took the pillow from him and gave him a big hug. Jack was happy and continued to hold his dad's hand.

She turned to Robbie and handed him the pillow saying "Jack didn't want to throw these petals on the ground, he wanted to keep them for me, how you Lewis men are so thoughtful, I do love you Mr Lewis". Robbie took the pillow from her and placed it on the seat in the car and took her and kissed her again saying "I love you too Mrs Lewis and yes we are a loving bunch".

They all go into their cars and drove to the hotel for reception. It was a nice modest hotel. Jean and Lyn had brought Laura's things to the honeymoon suite when they got to the hotel and James had proceeded to do the same for Robbie. Being their wedding night James was not adventurous and had just packed the basics for an overnight, where on the other hand Lyn and Jean were a bit adventurous and added one or two items to Laura's case. When Jean saw what Lyn put in she let out a little laugh, Lyn turned "what?", "Nothing" said Jean. "No do tell" replied Lyn. "Well, you are packing things in your step mother case knowing your father is not going to be a priest tonight, where did that wild streak some from? Cause your father needed a kick in the backside to get his wild streak into gear" said Jean. "I am older now and don't look on Laura as the wicked step mother but the wild streak would be from my mother" said Lyn. Both women laughed at this point like little school kids.

James was the other side of the door and heard laughing, Lyn and Jean hurried to put everything back in the case just as James had knocked on the door. Jean opened the door to an amused James holding a bag for Robbie. Lyn left the room as she could not stop laughing, she Jean in the room as James came in.

Chapter 3

Jean had a look in her eye that James had to question, "what are you two up to?", "nothing, what makes you think we are"?, now James is curious as Jean stays by Laura's case and does not move. He moves closer and asks her to move, she stands her ground and stays put. So he moves closer but still no budging Jean, so James leans in for a kiss which in turn takes a turn as she kisses him back which he was and was not expecting, as he backs up she follows and he turns her around so he can look in Laura's case.

As he opens the case and spots some sex toys and lingerie Jean tries to stop him, "James leave it, and don't say anything to Lewis". "Was this your idea Jean"? Asks James, "no" she replies. They both look at the case and laugh at the contents. After what seemed like hours but only being minutes they both left Laura and Robbie's bag on the chair and proceeded to go back downstairs.

As they left the room and awaiting the lift both were silent, as the lift approached James placed his hand on Jean's back as she entered the lift, there were other people on the lift also, the stood at the back, James was touching Jean's hand and she did not mind but they let go before getting out of the lift.

It was time for the meal and the guests took their seats. After the meal they were relaxing a bit more. Before the music started up, Ken took the mic to make a speech, Laura tipped Robbie "I thought there were no speeches"? "I know", said Robbie. "I can't just rip the mic from his hand now, let's see how it goes", to this she nodded.

Ken started to speak, "Ok, everyone who may or may not know me I am Robbie's son Ken, yes there were no speeches recited or rehearsed for this but here it goes, to my Dad, as grumpy as he may be at times", "hay less of the grumpy son", replied Robbie. "Suppose have to be on my best behaviour or he will have me staying on the street till I go home", as Ken continued, "Also the lovely Laura who has made Dad less grumpy", this got a few laughs, "Well we welcome you to our family", Laura was proud to be part of the family and got a bit teary at this point, Robbie was holding her hand now. "So can we raise a toast to the happy couple, To Robbie and Laura, because most of you know that it has taken them long enough to get to this point and as Oxford Police would have plenty of stories of they are on, they are off, by now they could write a book on this love story", all repeated "To Robbie and Laura". "Thank you now I will stop talking and let you get drinking and dancing", Ken finished his speech.

Robbie stood up and took the mic from Ken, "Well suppose can't have my son showing me up at my own wedding, thanks son", Laura was smiling at him. "Well what more is there to say from what Ken has said, suppose thanks to all who have come from near and far, and I think Oxford Police will have their love story book in the near future", this got a few laughs from the crowd, but Jean Innocent was smirking knowing she played a part in banging their heads together in the past. "Also to my lovely wife who hates to be the centre of attention, but today is about her and me, so that's me finished, let the music start cause I want to dance with my bride". The guests clapped, Laura was walking towards Robbie now.

Chapter 4

The music started and bride and groom took to the dance floor to Ed Sheeran's thinking out Loud. After the song finished other guests joined them on the dance floor, Ken danced with Jean, Sam danced with Lyn, Brad danced with his wife Emma, which left Jean and Katie (who against James was not too small as she took her height from her mother's side). After the first song they changed dance partners, Ken asked Katie to dance, Tim asked Lyn to dance and Sam was only happy to sit with Jack, Brad wanted to dance with is sister, so Robbie danced with Emma then James asked Jean to dance.

From where they happy couple were on the dance floor with their respective others they could see Jean and James, they looked happy. After the song ended Robbie danced with Laura again and nodding in the direction of Jean and James he said "Those two are looking very close is there something I should know about", "No, I don't think so", she rested her head against his chest letting out a slight chuckle, he lifted her chin up she was still smiling, "No I don't know anything" she said. "Ok I will go over there and the cheeky sod himself", he turned to go but Laura pulled him back. "Ok Jean says she likes him and they have been out for drinks and dinner recently but just wait and see", she said. Now it was his turn to laugh just thinking they could be the ones attending a wedding down the line if things worked out.

Out of the corner of his eye Robbie spotted Lyn and said to Laura "do you mind if I dance with my daughter", Laura saw a happy contented look on his face and nodded "go ahead". Laura returned to her seat and Jack came bouncing over to sit beside her, Tim was keeping an eye on him. "Grandma Laura can you dance with me", piped Jack, she was surprised at the way he said it, "yes of course I can" replied Laura, "I can't stand on your dress so you might have to carry me" said Jack, she smiled at him, "come on little munchkin", she carried him to the dance floor. Jack was resting his head on Laura's shoulder now, he seemed quiet and content there. On the dance floor they were near Robbie and Lyn, Jack gave Robbie a wave and Robbie waved back, Lyn noticed he was starting to fall asleep so she said to Laura, "sleepy little man, swap you for dance partners" meaning Lyn take Jack and Laura dance with Robbie. Laura passed Jack over and stood beside Robbie who placed his hands around Laura's waist.

Just then Jean and James were passing and Laura interrupts them to steal James for a dance, "now Jean it is my day and I would like to dance with the dishy sergeant, you have had him so far", Jean, James and Robbie laughed at this. So Laura and James started dancing when Laura could not help but ask, "so dishy sergeant now that I am off the market and can ask you all those pressing questions", James laughed at this not knowing what she could ask. "Well Dr Hobson or Mrs Lewis what would you like to know?" James asked. "now, this is me asking you questions not you knowing my title, so do tell dishy sergeant how are things progressing with Jean?", she was precise with her questions James noted, "well I would have to say good so far, but I do hope it won't take us as long as it took you and Robbie or Oxford Police will be left waiting on a sequel", Laura was laughing now, she swatted him on the arm, "cheeky sod, you never changed". They were both smiling at their new venture. A few feet away Robbie and Jean noticed Laura and James laughing, Jean turned to Robbie "I assume that Laura has collared the dishy sergeant for some answers as to my love life", Robbie's replied "oh now I was not aware of that Jean, do tell before it is station gossip", she was shocked he would ask such a question but laughed at him knowing that he knew something. "well it's not for me to comment on your love life unless you want to share, but James is a good lad so be careful there" mentioned Robbie, Jean looked at him and noted his expression that he did not want any bad to happen to the lad, "I understand I don't have any intention of hurting him" said Jean.

Unaware that Laura and James were approaching Robbie and Jean were still talking away. Laura pipped up in a joking voice, "now Jean you can have the dishy sergeant back I would like to take my husband to bed", this got a laugh from James, "now don't get jealous" Robbie said to James.

As the night was winding down the guests were retreating to their rooms, Lyn had already gone up with Jack and Tim, Brad and Emma took the twins upstairs after Katie said goodnight to Ken. James and Jean were seen heading outside, bride and groom retired to their suite for the night exhausted by the events of the day.

Chapter 5

As they entered the room they noticed the bags on the chair neither was unpacked, they looked at each other curious why they were left there, and Robbie picked up Laura's bag to get her out some face wipes while she was in the bathroom. As he opened the bag he noticed some unusual items to him anyway. "Laura, who packed this bag for you", Robbie asked, she was heading out of the bathroom saying "I hope Monty did not jump in there", Robbie was still looking in the bag saying "no but I think you might want to look cause someone is making sure we have a good night", she looked puzzled now but when she looked in the bag she laughed at handcuffs, blindfolds and other assortments, both looked at one another and said "James" and laughed. But if only they knew they were wrong it was in fact Jean and Lyn. Laura took the wipes returned to the bathroom while Robbie just left the bags as they were and started to get undressed.

By now he had removed his jacket and shoes, as Laura returned from the bathroom she still looked beautiful for a tired bride, she walked towards him putting her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes and vice versa she smiled and kissed him slowly stopping for breath, "I love you Mr Lewis", Robbie was in awe with is bride, "I love you Mrs Lewis, now let's consummate this marriage", "oh I agree" she replied before kissing him again. She rested her hands on his chest and began to unbutton his shirt, he was looking down at her doing this and planting a kiss on her head, she moved her hands down towards his trousers, opening his belt, button and fly, at this point she noted a bulge in his trousers he was in a state of arousal, she was loving this teasing him taking her time to undress him. She removed his shirt, then pushing his trousers down, she was resting her hands on the waistband of his underwear and started to move them down. He was about to stop her but she was quick to remove his underwear and was bent down holding him in her hand, he let out a moan that this was good, she took him in her mouth, slowly at first licking him all over, he was letting out a louder groan and was getting harder in her mouth. He was beginning to lose balance as was taking it all in that she was sucking the life out of him.

He put his hand down to stop her, "Laura you will be the death of me, if you keep this up I will not last much longer", and Laura got to her feet kissing him, rubbing her hands up and down his back. Robbie stopped to look at Laura, "now I still think someone is still a little over dressed for this party", she smiled at him and put her hands up, "be my guest", he reached around her to unzip her out of the dress, as the dress began to fall to the ground he was looking at her body as if it was the first time seeing her this way. She stepped out of the dress and he put it over the chair, now she had knickers and shoes on, she kicked off her shoes, Robbie moved towards him reaching for her body and running his hands up and down her back while Laura rested her hands on his chest. He pressed himself up against her and held her in his arms placing gentle kisses on her lips, he moved his hands to her knickers and slowly removed them, he was kneeling as he done so and began kissing her legs on the way back up resting in the middle where he ran his fingers through her furl feeling the dampness and arousal within. He pushed his two fingers inside her and with his thumb rubbing around, she let out a moan, he liked to tease her the way she teased him.

As he was pushing his fingers in and out she moaned a little more, he could feel the orgasm building inside as she held onto his shoulders to balance. He removed his fingers and stood up to look at her, "oh that was…" she could not say anymore before he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed where he lay her down and lay beside her. He was rubbing his hand over her face his thumb resting on her lips, she opened her mouth to suck on his thumb, this caused him to get a little hard again, and at this point she took him in her hand. He let out a little moan and they began kissing again. She was stroking him long and hard, "oh Laura…", "I want you more than ever", she felt the same "Robbie don't stop". She sat up and straddled him her hands going to his chest, his hands were resting on her hips guiding himself in, she was going slow letting herself settle on him, both were moaning together "oh Robbie", "oh Laura", they were going long and fast, his hands moved up her body to rest on her breast and rubbing each nipple caused her to jerk with the sensation, she was playing with his nipples which he liked. She bent down to kiss him passionately, she said "oh Robbie I'm nearly there, oh Robbie", he rolled her over so that he was on top. He entered going good and hard, both were letting out little cries of ecstasy. As they were going faster he said "oh Laura, I love you", "oh Robbie …. I love ….. You …. Too… aaaahhhhhh", she let go as her orgasm let go "Robbie, Robbie, Robbie" was all he could hear, he kept up the rhythm and soon he was joining her as he pumped into her "Laura, Laura, Laura", they lay there getting their breath back just wrapped around each other.

After a few minutes he turned to her, "Well Mrs Lewis how was that to consummate a marriage"? She smiled up at him as if looking at him first time all over again, "Mr Lewis that was amazing, let's consummate the marriage more often", they smiled at one another and kissed. They moved to get under the covers, Robbie put his arm out for Laura to lie against him, she curled into him as he rested his hand on her shoulder, and she put her arm around his waist.

They looked at one another, gave a kiss goodnight and fell asleep wrapped in one another's arms as Mr and Mrs Lewis.

Their Story

 _As with other people's story with romance there is always heartbreak, hate having to do it but will have to bring some into my story, I hope that it all goes ok, fingers crossed._

Chapter 6

"Good morning Mr Lewis", she said as she looked up at him smiling back at her, "Good morning Mrs Lewis", he was lying awake for the past half hour just staring at her sleeping with the biggest grin on his face as if all his birthdays came at once. He rubbed his hand over her cheek and then her lips, she kissed his hand and reached up to kiss him also. Both still in a daze that they were actually married.

They got dressed and went down for breakfast to find the rest of the wedding party already there. They turned to look as Laura and Robbie entered the restaurant. Jack ran towards them giving Robbie and hug then wanting to dance with Laura as he did last night, Lyn approached and said to Jack "Hay little man we can go for a walk in the garden while grandad and granny Laura have breakfast", he seemed upset but agreed as long as he could walk with Robbie and Laura later.

After breakfast they got dressed and joined the others in the garden. Lyn, Tim and Jack were playing football when Laura and Robbie came out. Jack kicked the ball to Robbie as they both played football with Tim, Lyn and Laura went for a walk around the garden while turning to the respect other saying "we are just going for a walk". Lyn asked Laura jokingly "so what is it like to sleep with a married man?" Laura looked puzzled and got the joke replying "oh you have to find out for yourself", both laughed at this. "No it is wonderful, really" said Laura. They touched hands and hugged one another. They walked for another while then turned back to the others.

Chapter 7

Meanwhile in the hotel there was a slight commotion with two men fighting over a woman.

"How dare you take advantage of my wife" said a tall man, "you walked out on her for your assistant" said a tall detective who bent to dodge a punch from one Mr Innocent, he did get a few punches in and James not as much as he was being held back by Jean. "Come on Jean come home with me, I am your husband, what is this person?", all they while Jean was just red from embarrassment replied "Richard can you just leave, it is over, you two are not going to fight over me", she walked away as Laura and Robbie walked into the hotel, both stood in shock as what was happening. In the meantime staff had called Police who just arrived. Mr Innocent was pulled to one side saying he wanted that man arrested for taking advantage of his wife and assaulting him. Then James was taken to the other side and asked his version of events which were not as similar. Jean was called upon to give her version of events. When the officer recognised who she was more or less asked "what do you want us to do?" she just asked for Mr Innocent to be taken away and given a caution to more or less frighten him. She walked towards James who just wanted no trouble but did want Jean no matter what.

The matter was sorted and they all got back to what they were doing.

Chapter 8

As the day wore on Robbie and Laura returned to their room to relax and have alone time before dinner.

"What do you want to do now"?, "spend time with you is all I want pet, but one thing, how about we try out that large bath tub", he was holding her in his arms, "that sounds a good plan", she turned to walk to the bathroom still holding his hand. She turned on the taps to fill the bath and poured in some bath oil, he stood behind her slowly removing his clothes to tease her, she turned to see what he was doing, he was just getting into the bath holding her hand "now eager beaver what about my clothes", he leaned over to give her a kiss and put his arm around her waist and dragged her in fully clothed, she screamed for him to stop. "Well you stood there while I got stripped, you were to slow", she gave him a kiss and splashed water at him. She got out and took her clothes off, touching herself while he looked at her wanting his hands to touch her. She moved towards the bath and he grabbed her back into the bath, "come back here pet, and let me touch you", he kissed her hard and deep, she was kneeling facing him in the bath resting her arms on his shoulders. "This is nice Robbie just doing little things together like this", "yes it is pet".

She took the soap and began washing his body all the areas within reach, as she was washing his back he reached around and soaped her back, they were so relaxed at that moment. When she finished with is back she began washing his chest, he sat back allowing her to wash him, her hands were on his chest, over his torso, moving down his body where she took him in her hand and stroked him up and down, he let out a gentle moan, she continued to do so a bit more, she bent over to kiss him, light passionate kisses, he pulled back, "oh god Laura that feels so good, I won't last much longer", she let out a little laugh and turned her around that her back was against his chest. He took the soap and began washing her body rubbing his hands over her breasts, catching a nipple in each hand, she let out a moan "mmmmm", she moved her hands up and down his legs, and it felt nice. She lifted her hands up behind his neck while he was placing kisses on her neck while washing her body, his hands moved over her stomach and lower, his fingers were curious and found their way into her furl pushing his fingers inside, she moaned and arched towards him, she could feel him getting harder into her back.

His fingers were moving in and out of her as she moaned and rose to his fingers, both could feel it coming to an end, "oh Robbie", "yes love", calling his name _Robbie, Robbie_ , she went over the edge as she came around his fingers, "oh baby, keep it coming", she let it come and relaxed into his body, she turned to kiss him and look at this loving man, she brought herself down over his length, he took her hips lifting her up and down in rhythm with each other, she leaned her head back, for him the sensation was amazing he leant in to kiss her neck. He could feel himself coming close to an end, "oh Laura I want this together" she looked down at him taking in all he was saying and doing, she squeezed her legs around him and kept up the rhythm, both were close to coming together, both calling the other name could feel the build-up and both let go as they came together. They lay there and caught their breath, both looking at one another, kissing d holding each other.

Chapter 9

They had sat in the bath for what felt like hours, the water was starting to get cold. "Let's get out of here, we have dinner reservations", she let the water out and started to get up, he was looking at her as she rose, how beautiful she was. As she stepped out of the bath she held her hand for Robbie to join her. They dried off and got dressed for dinner. He wore casual trousers and a shirt, she wore a knee length dress with heels to match.

They made their way downstairs to be greeted by Jack who took Laura's hand and said she had to follow him to the garden, they were puzzled by this but followed Jack outside. They were amazed to see a few tables set up for dinner for them including family and Jean and James of course, but only James was present. Jack wanted to sit between his grandad and granny Laura. Both were happy with this situation, Robbie ruffed Jack's hair, he told his grandad "leave my hair alone the girls won't like it now", they both laughed at him and Laura said "don't mind silly grandad, I like your hair no matter what", for this Laura got a big hug.

They ate their dinner and drank some wine, chatted away with each other. Robbie was asking James what happened earlier with Mr Innocent and where was Jean. He told him the story that Jean's marriage had broken up some time ago and they Mr Innocent had moved out of the house as he was having an affair with his assistant who is at least 20 years his junior. James had noted in the early days of this happening that Jean seemed a little distant at work. One evening when James was on his way home he bumped into Jean in the car park, she seemed upset and he was an ear to listen. They went for a drink, talked, talked some more then James took her home to his place where they talked some more. Nothing happened, she respected him for that but inside feelings grew from there.

So in time Jean and James talked more and one thing led to another. About a week before the wedding they were seen coming out of a pub just outside Oxford by Mr Innocent and his companion. Mr Innocent had lost the plot that it was alright for him to carry on with someone else but for his Jean to move on was a different story. He shouted at them outside the pub, he had a bit much to drink, his companion was dragging him away telling him to be quiet but he was having none of it. He kept repeating "Jean you are my wife you have no right to be with someone else", James had a few choice words to say in return, "you lost that right when you walked out on her for someone else", this got Mr Innocent wound up but James and Jean walked away.

So in the long run he was determined to show Jean up knowing she was coming to this wedding." So basically now Robbie she has gone home but not to him as such but to sort it out and get back on track with me hopefully, I am not happy about this, I want to go over there and punch his lights out". Robbie understood him but just listened to him.

From a distance Laura was looking towards them and could see James was upset and just let them talk.

She took out her phone and dialled Jean's number, it rang twice before she picked up, "Hi Jean, it's me", "oh hi Laura, sorry I had to head home" said Jean, but Laura could hear bitterness in her voice. "Do you want to talk about it?" there was quiet and hesitation before Jean replied "not really I just have a few things to sort out, can you just tell James I will ring him when I am ready", "yes I will do that, you know where I am if you want to talk, James does seem upset he is talking to Robbie", Jean sighed "I know he is upset, I have not made it easy the past few days, with all this stuff with Mr Innocent", her voice was low then Laura asked "is he there that you can't talk?", she was sobbing as she said softly "yes, he is upstairs shouting and throwing things around", "well you know where I am, talk soon", they both said "goodbye" and hung up. 

Chapter 10

The next day they packed up and returned home, Lyn and Tim went back to Manchester. Brad, Emma and the twins went back to London but not before Katie traded contacts with Ken. Ken was due to return to Australia within a few days, but he was thinking slowly about coming home to Oxford.

James returned to his place.

Laura and Robbie returned to their house, they were not due to take off on honeymoon for another few days.

James tried to ring Jean, her mobile was just ringing out. He tried sending her text messages, " _I am home, let me know if you want to talk"._ After about an hour there was no reply, he rang the station to be told she was not there, she had rang in that morning to say she was taking a personal day. James thought it was very unlike Jean to take time off.

He got into his car and drove around to Jean's house as he was not happy about the situation. When he got there her car was in the garden. It was early evening and all the curtains were still pulled closed. He knocked on the door, there was no reply. He rang her mobile and he could hear it ringing in the house.

He waited and sent another message, _"I can hear your phone, answer the door or I will come in",_ he could hear movement and the door opening. Jean was half hiding behind the door. James was shocked to see her bruised hands and a black eye. She was trying to stop him coming he, but he had her in his arms as she began to sob.

He closed the door and walked into the sitting room to sit her on the couch. "Jean baby, how, what happened"? He took her face into his hands wiping away the tears, he was kissing her face as if to make it better. The tears kept coming and she could not answer.

He put his arms around her and held her as she cried. She lifted her head to start talking, "last night he was here (Mr Innocent), he was getting his things, asking me about another chance", she was still sobbing. "Its ok baby", James said still holding her close.

"Laura rang me, he thought it was you, he was annoyed and shocked about it all". Still crying she said, "He said if he can't have me then no one will want a battered woman and he did this", she was pointing to her black eye, busted lip and bruised hands and arms. She sat up to remove her jumper, where he could see bruises and what looked like cigarette marks on her skin.

Now there were tears forming in his eyes for what she was going through, he helped her fix her jumper. "I swear if I see him again, his life won't be worth living", says an annoyed James with anger in his voice. Jean put a hand on his arm, "James I don't want you doing anything, it will jeopardise your career, let me deal with it". He sat for a few minutes and asked, "did this happen before, like has he hit you or hurt you before"? She bent her head down nodding "yes". "Oh Jean, you need to sort it out and deal with him, I know you are separated from him, but he can't get away with it", he took her in his arms again.

Yes she knew he was right, but being in Police Force she knew the ins and outs of the matter that she would be under the microscope. All she wanted now was for James to hold her. James got up and walked to the kitchen to put the kettle on, he made them both a cup of coffee, he returned to the sitting room where Jean was curled up in a ball on the sofa. She sat up and took the cup from James as he walked in. he turned on the telly and settled on a film. They drank their coffee and put the cups on the floor when finished. Both settled back on the sofa, James had his arm around Jean and she rested her head on his shoulder. Neither spoke, neither moved, as the film ended be began to stretch not noticing that Jean had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He began to rouse her from her sleep to put her to bed. She opened her eyes and put her arms around him looking up at his smiling face. "Come on sleeping beauty, let's get you to your own bed", James said as he stood and took jean's hand. He turned off the telly and brought the cups to the kitchen.

He brought Jean upstairs and into her bedroom. She went into her en-suite to change for bed. When she came back out James was sitting on the edge of the bed, jean walked towards him and sat down. She looked into his eyes, "Will you stay with me, and will you hold me"? "I probably should go home, but if you really want me", he wanted to stay but did not want to push it. "Yes please, I want you to stay".

He put Jean under the covers and lay on top fully clothed. He put his arms around Jean she turned into him. Before long she was sound asleep in his arms. James was looking at her sleep before he drifted off to sleep himself.

Chapter 11

The following morning when James woke Jean was not in the bed. He sat up listening but could not hear anything, as he got up to look for Jean he tried the en-suite, she wasn't there, he went towards the stairs, he could hear some sounds. He went downstairs looking around then noticed the patio doors open. There he spotted Jean outside sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning there, how are you feeling today", James asked. "Alive", was her reply. He did not answer but sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. He could see she was grateful for just being there.

"Now let's say I make us some breakfast while you grab a shower", James said taking her hand going back into the house. "Do you not have to go to work today", she asked. "Ssshhh, the boss is not in today, I won't tell if you don't", they both laughed at this comment. She kissed him before heading upstairs. About 15 minutes later as he was finished making breakfast she had come back downstairs dressed in sweat pants and t-shirt.

She felt better after a shower. They sat and ate breakfast. After breakfast the tidied the kitchen, Jean turned to James putting her arms around his neck and he putting his arms around her waist pulling her to him. They looked into one another's eyes and their lips met, kissing slowly and passionately. As they broke to take a breath she said, "thank you James for staying with me, for not pushing me too much, thank you", he kissed her again "you're welcome, anytime".

"Do you fancy going for a walk"? She asked him knowing he had to get going to do some reports at work. They put on their coats and went outside. Jean's house has a large garden so they did not have to venture far. They walked and talked holding hands for a good hour before heading back into the house.

"Jean baby, I'm going to have to head home soon. I just want to be sure that you will be alright here on your own"? There was a note of worry in his voice as he said it. "yes, James I will be alright, I should be back at work tomorrow, a bit of normality", "I mean you personally, with all that has happened"?, he was holding her hands not wanting to let go. "Yes, James I have you and the Police force on speed dial", he tried to relax. She kissed him again before telling him to go home she was a big girl.

He left her house but left her with one las message, "do not be a victim, be the bigger person here", this was meant about her soon to be ex-husband.

Unbeknown to jean and James a certain Mr Innocent had come back to collect one or two items from the house when he saw the pair saying their goodbye, but they did not see him.

James went home to his own place, what happened next was all so sudden.

Chapter 12

Jean watched James drive off and went back into the house and closed the door. There was a knock on the door. As she went to open the door, "James, come on, you only walked out the door", her voice lowered as she opened the door to see it was not James.

"Oh jean, not who you expected was it", came the smarmy voice of Mr Richard Innocent pushing his way in the house. "Boy wonder there has gone home, you won't be seeing him for a while". "What have you done Richard? why are you here"? A shaky tone in her voice.

Chapter 13

Laura and Robbie were home from the hotel going through the cards from the wedding and sending out thank you cards to the said persons. Her phone rang and she spotted the ID as Angus Rawbones, "hello angus, you do know I am still on leave"? "oh yes Laura I am aware of that, but sorry to disturb you, can you talk"? "Yes, I can go ahead", he sounded a little hesitant before he continued. "Yes Angus what is it"? "Is Robbie with you"? He asked. Now she thought this was sounding weird "yes he is, why"? "You may not want him to overhear the conversation". This got her worried did Robbie do something that she did not know about. She moved out to the garden to take the call, "go ahead Angus, he is out of earshot".

"I was at the Radcliffe doing some lectures this morning, on the way out, what looked like a commotion of medics and Police rushing someone in", he took a breath before continuing. "The thing is the person was Jean Innocent", he hated telling her this. There was panic and upset in her voice, "how bad, is she ok, when, where"? Everything going through her mind. "It looks serious, from what some of the PC's told me, she had fallen down the stairs at home, few broken ribs, broken arm, concussion and bruising on her body". She was in total shock hearing this, how was she going to tell Robbie or James at that.

"Oh my god Angus, did the PC tell you anymore"? "It was PC Lockhart, she told me as much as she could, she was one of the first on scene", she was grateful that a nice helpful PC was on scene. "Also Laura, jean had managed a 999 call, the dispatcher could make out a voice in the background, a male voice shouting threats". Laura was in shock hearing all this and had to sit down.

"Did they catch the person responsible for this"? She asked. "I believe he was caught shortly after, Laura it was Mr Innocent who was responsible". "Thank you angus for telling me. I will get over straight away. I will let you know if I know anymore", she said ending the call. "Bye Laura, I'm sorry to call", he hung up.

She understood why he asked was Robbie within earshot. Now how was she going to tell James this news, she had to tell Robbie at least, maybe get him to tell James. She needed a plan for this.


	2. Chapter 3

_**** Oh hip hip hooray, I eventually figured out about adding new chapters and thought I was doing great when I first started ****_

She sat in the garden holding her phone taking in everything that Angus had told her.

Meanwhile in the house Robbie's phone, it was James asking if his lovely wife Laura would allow him out for a pint before getting back to the grindstone. He made arrangements to meet at the Trout in about half an hour, but Robbie was picking James up on the way. As he hung up the phone, Laura had still not come back inside. He wandered out to the kitchen to look, he found her sitting out in the garden.

As he approached she looked to be in a world of her own. He called her name "Laura", she did not hear him. He put his hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at him with sadness in her eyes.

He sat beside her and took her in his arms. "Oh Laura pet, what is wrong"? she tried to talk but couldn't say anything. "Listen pet, I am always here for you, tell me what is happening". She looked up at him, putting her hand to his cheek and kissed him, he kissed her back in return.

"Robbie, I love you", she said to him, "I know you do and I love you Laura". Before she got a chance to explain about Jean, he said, "That was James on the phone asking if I am allowed out for a pint". She laughed at that. "Oh, James, you have to tell him", he was not sure what she was on about. "Laura, what is it, what do I have to tell James"? "Robbie, that call was from Angus", she told him the story, he was shocked by it all.

Robbie had his arms around Laura's shoulder and she was leaning into him. They sat like that for a few minutes.

Laura sat up, "Robbie, pick James up as if you were going for a drink and take him to the hospital, tell him on the way"? Because they both knew he would break the speed limit to get there. "I will head over to the hospital now, let's get a move on before he rings looking for you". They kissed, got up, locked up the house and set off on their said tasks.

"I will let you know of any developments when I get to the hospital, Robbie be safe", she said to him holding his hand. "I will pet, see you there". Off they went in different directions.


	3. Chapter 4

When Robbie got to James' place, he parked the care and went inside. James was nearly finished getting dressed, he had been distracted by a phone call about band practice. He was in a fairly good mood and here was Robbie to ruin it all.

So off they went, Robbie was going through his plan in his head, how was he going to do this? "Listen, I need to stop off at the hospital to get something for Laura", yeah this seemed a good excuse Robbie said while they were driving past the pub.

James could not resist, "oh now would you be under the thumb Mr Lewis? surely my thirst has priority over this", he said to Robbie looking towards him for a smart reply.

"Me and Laura are happy, no I am not under the thumb as you put it, you cheeky sod" laughing now, but he waited before he finished what he had to say. He was getting near the hospital.

"Also your thirst will have to wait, I need to get you to the hospital", now James was worried looking towards Robbie thinking was he going to deck him.

"Now why would I need to go to the hospital, are you to cut out my rude tongue, as jean puts it"? Asking with a smart tone in his voice.

"No James, but the person that wants your rude tongue cut out is in there, she was brought in this morning, bruised, concussion", he continued to relay the story that Laura had told him, he sat in shock.

"How, why, where, who"? Was all he could ask with everything going round in his head? "I only saw her this morning", he said, seating back in the seat wishing for Robbie to break a few lights to get him to the hospital.

"Mr Innocent was responsible for it", he said lastly and quietly. James did hear this and turned away looking out the window, tears falling down his cheeks.

As they got to the hospital, Robbie parked the car and both men ran into the hospital to where Laura had directed them. Just outside the room, James saw Laura and Chris talking, both turned to him. Chris shaking his hand and Laura touching his arm. James looked at Chris, "do you mind if I go in"? Nodding towards jean. "No, go ahead, I am sure she would like to know you are here".

James went into the room, took the chair Chris had been using, he moved close to the bed, taking her hand and putting it to his lips. "Oh jean baby, how could he", was all he could say as the tears fell. "Don't leave me, we are going to get through this", he said still kissing her hand.

Outside the room Laura walked over to Robbie putting his arm around her and hugging her like it was the first time today. They stood like that for what seemed like hours. Chris had gone off for a drink in the canteen, he was looking worse for wear. They were worried about him in case he wanted to go and kick his father about.

Laura and Robbie took Chris home for a bite to eat and get some sleep. He was grateful for the hospitality.

Chris went to lie down in the spare room, he must have really be worn out before long he was out like a light.

Laura was making some soup and sandwiches to bring up to James and some for PC Lockhart who was on duty outside jean's room but would be changing shift for someone else to take over.


	4. Chapter 5

Inside the room all was quiet apart from the beeps of the machine. James was brushing his fingers over her forehead and down her cheeks, around her lips and down her neck. Still holding her hand to his lips, praying with all his mite for her to come through this.

Just then the door opened, in came a nurse to check all was ok. James and the nurse said "hello" to each other.

As the nurse checked jean, he asked "how is she doing ", the nurse replied, "I am really sorry but are you family because I can't discuss her condition", "oh no, I understand, I am her other half, her son was here earlier, he went home with my friends", he felt he had to say all that, "also I am not Mr Innocent, we are not married", now he was rambling, "Mr Innocent has done this to her, by the way my name is James".

She rested a hand on his shoulder, "its ok James I just have to be aware", and he started to relax as she continued to tell him. "She had a bang to the head, she is on the mend, few broken ribs, broken arm, bruising, but all in all she is one lucky lady". She finished her checks and left the room turning the light down.

He was glad then no one could really see the tears rolling down his cheek. About half hour later the nurse came back with a bigger comfy chair and a blanket for James knowing he was not going to budge and stay the night.

Before Laura and Robbie went back to the hospital, Robbie woke Chris to see if he wanted to go back to the hospital, he was still tired and said he would stay and go up to see his mother in the morning. They left him sleep and left some soup, there was plenty food in the fridge and press. One last thing Robbie said to Chris, "please don't feel like giving your dad a kicking for this, it won't help your mother, we have this under control", Chris nodded "yes", he knew Robbie was right even though he felt like kicking his dad black and blue for what he did to his mother. They said "goodbye" and left the house.

On route to the hospital Robbie goa a call from the Nick where Mr Innocent was saying he wanted to talk to Robbie. This was on the way to the hospital so Laura dropped Robbie there and continued to the hospital.

She was armed with soup and sandwiches. PC Lockhart was still there, so she gave her some food, poor girl must be starving keeping vigil all day. Laura asked her was there any update, to which she replied "no".

As night turned into day James stayed at the hospital, Laura had gone home. The nurses came in throughout the night checking on jean. James stayed all the day by her bedside. At one point the Doctor came in saying there as slight improvement and it was up to her when she would wake up. He stayed another night, by morning she was improving, she was starting to come round.

James was resting his head on the bed folding her hand when he felt movement and mumbling. He lifted his head to see her open her eyes and smile at him.

Tears rolled down his cheek as he smiled back and kissed her hand. Teary eyed "oh jean you are awake, you came back to me", she smiled at him "cheeky sod", he laughed at her she was definitely back. Nurses checked her over, it was still a long road ahead to heal but James was happy.

Meanwhile Robbie had gone to the other Nick not knowing what to expect. As he sat in the room with Richard, he just looked and wanted to hurt him. "Robbie you have to believe me I did not do this to her, she fell, it was your guy who hit her, I saw him". Robbie stood, did not speak and left the room, he punched a wall outside. The Chief Super saw him "please don't damage my station", now up close to Robbie. "Sorry it was him or the wall, safest option was the wall". He acknowledged what was done wrong and apologised. "listen Robbie, I don't believe what he is saying, I hope she wakes up soon before we have to let him go", as Robbie turned walking away, before Robbie was out of earshot "keep me posted how she is doing please", Robbie turned and acknowledged the man.

Robbie went home to be with Laura and talk to Chris.

Next day Robbie rang James to see if there was any changes but nothing, "I hope she wakes up soon", Robbie said with James in agreement here.

As the day wore on jean was feeling a bit better, Robbie had arrived to ask her about the situation, and he also told her about talking to Richard at the other station. "That bastard would try to twist it, just because he walked away, thinks I am to pine for him", she started to cough and anger rising. James sat her forward and rubbed her back.

She went on to tell the story, yes James had left, drove off, a knock on the door, she thought it was James back but no it was Richard. He forced his way in telling her "you won't be seeing James again". She had moved into the centre of the house at this point, he followed. She ran upstairs, closing the bedroom door behind her, phone in hand rang for back up. The door was kicked in, he punched her for ringing Police. Made threats to make her forget James, she ran from the bedroom back downstairs, halfway down he caught her arm squeezing it, when she turned to get away, he pushed her and she fell.

As he was leaving the house not a care of whether she lived or died, Police had pulled up, he was stopped leaving the scene and brought to the station.

James was shocked at hearing this, he hand was brushing jean's cheek now and hold her hand with his other hand. She leaned into his touch. Robbie was satisfied with the story that James had nothing to do with it. He rang the Chief Super to update him and Mr Innocent was charged.

"James, I thought it was you coming back", holding his hand and the other on his cheek. "Oh jean baby, it's going to be alright, your safe, I am here", while moving in to kiss her. She winced in pain still sore all over.

After about a week in the hospital jean went home with James. Chris had been into see his mother, he was happy to stay with James also but declined the offer to stay with friends instead until his mother was well enough to go home. He was happy for his mother, but didn't want to know what she got up to in the bedroom with a new man. She found this embarrassing but James was blushing and found it funny.

As for Mr Innocent he was charged with 5 years in prison.

The end.


End file.
